hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellsing: Ultimate VII
Hellsing: Ultimate VII is the seventh installment of the Hellsing: Ultimate series. It was originally released in Japan on December 23, 2009, and has been released in English by Funimation Entertainment, under the licensing of Geneon USA. Plot Synopsis ''Honor and Slaughter'' The OVA begins with Pip Bernadotte flashing back to his childhood, when he met with his uncle in great agitation and despair. Upon telling his uncle that his classmates had mocked his family as nothing but a bunch of remorseless killers, Pip had only grown more shocked and upset when his uncle confirmed the statement, admitting that Pip had come from a long line of mercenaries who valued the fight more than the payment. Reflecting on his uncle's assurance that he would understand one day, the present-day Pip commented that he eventually did learn what his uncle meant - his wry observation sharply contrasting the unease and worry surrounding him. After successfully breaching Hellsing Manor, Millennium forces under Zorin Blitz have the Wild Geese on the defensive. With most of his men killed, Pip gathers the survivors in the main conference room for a last stand against the Nazi vampires. To Bernadotte's dismay, Squad B is still fighting in the manor's halls, resolved to buy their allies time by fighting to the death. Reluctantly, Pip orders his men to finish the barricade, bidding Squad B farewell - shortly afterwards, the last survivor of the squad engages Zorin Blitz and her personal entourage. His bullets are blocked by the vampire soldiers, giving Zorin time to trap him in an illusion of his old home. The soldier is overcome by confusion and heartbreak as he embraces an image of his daughter, only to be slaughtered by Zorin as she gleefully tells him that it wasn't real. ''Seras Versus Millennium'' Elsewhere in the manor, some vampires are feasting on the corpses of the Wild Geese, with a sergeant demonstrating an uncanny knack for guessing blood types through taste alone. The grisly game is interrupted by Seras Victoria, who bursts into the room and quickly disposes of the Millennium forces even as reinforcements try to attack her. Seeing the ravaged bodies of her allies, Seras takes a moment to silently mourn their deaths, vowing to kill the rest of the invaders before they can take any more lives. Back in the barricaded conference room, Pip struggles to keep up his troops' morale, particularly that of one soldier who panics at the thought of inevitable death. He explains to his cynical subordinate that they are trapped where they are, and the only option left to them is whether they will die like men or cowards. Captain Bernadotte assures his troops that Seras will arrive to save them, but the reassurance seems hollow with Zorin's forces right outside. As Pip's lieutenant gives him the last of their ammunition, one of Zorin's troops uses a bazooka to destroy the barricade, killing most of the remaining Wild Geese and injuring Pip with wooden shrapnel. The mercenary leader grimly comforts his dying lieutenant - blown in half from the last attack - as Zorin commands her soldiers to blast the survivors with their last rocket, only for Seras to arrive and destroy the Letzte Bataillon troops around the First Lieutenant of Millennium. Despite his wounds, Pip exults at Seras' arrival, wryly commenting that he should have tried harder to steal a kiss from her earlier. When Seras discards her ammo-less Harkonnen II cannons, Zorin ensnares her in an illusion, delving into Seras' memories. Seras' attempts to resist prove futile as Zorin forces her to relive her painful childhood, revealing that she had been a troubled child who lived in an orphanage for a time. The fledgling vampire grows more desperate and frantic as Zorin digs deeper into her subconscious, finding a memory of Seras being chastised by an unknown man for "squandering her potential" in following her father's footsteps as a police officer. The final straw comes when Zorin forces Seras to recall the deepest, darkest tragedy of her life - as a little girl, her father was killed by gangsters after they discovered his role as an undercover cop. Seras had been hidden in a closet by her mother, but she snapped upon hearing that the gangsters had murdered her mother "for fun". After stabbing one thug in the eye with a fork, she was shot in the stomach and left for dead, but not before seeing the wounded gangster raping her mother's corpse. ''Fallen Hero'' In the present, Seras reels at the relived trauma, leaving her easy prey for Zorin. The sadistic First Lieutenant proceeds to cut off Seras' left arm, stab her through the back, and slice her eyes in two. Snidely mocking Seras' weakness and wondering why the Major had labelled her as a threat, Zorin moves in for the kill, but Pip Bernadotte manages to temporarily disable the vampire by clubbing her in the face with his rifle and shooting her with the last bullets in his revolver. As his two remaining soldiers drop smoke grenades to cover their escape, Bernadotte lifts the badly wounded Seras onto his back, despite her pleas to leave her behind. As he slowly walks down the hall, one of Zorin's troops regains enough strength to lift a submachine gun and shoot Pip repeatedly in the stomach. As Bernadotte struggles to keep moving and the other Wild Geese finish off the enemy, Seras again begs the Captain to leave her, saying that he had already done enough. Pip again tells Seras not to talk as he continues forward, but Zorin finally brings him down by throwing her scythe into his back. Despite being blind, badly injured, and dropped on the ground, Seras manages to crawl over to the mortally-wounded Pip as he slumps on a wall and lights one last cigarette. When Seras gets close enough, he grabs the back of her head and pulls her in for a kiss, chuckling afterwards that he finally caught her with her guard down. Realizing that his time is up, Bernadotte asks Seras to drink his blood and defeat Millennium for him, mentally praising Seras once more before finally dying. Realizing that Pip is dead, Seras releases a blood-curdling scream of despair, only for Zorin to dismiss the deceased Captain as nothing but "a gnat". To the remaining Wild Geese's dismay, the smoke of their grenades clears to reveal about a dozen Millennium soldiers behind Zorin, who comments that "we've had some late arrivals". With her enemies outnumbered and outgunned, Zorin triumphantly tells her men to crush their foes like the insects she sees them as. ''Fledgling No More'' The two Geese back away as Zorin casts another illusion, but Seras' agony has given way to rage. Swearing that Zorin will pay for her deeds, the fledgling indulges Pip's last request and bites into his neck, rapidly absorbing all of his blood. Her wounds are healed, chaotic shadow matter spills from the stump of her left arm, and both her clothes and her eyes turn red as she gets to her feet, dispelling Zorin's illusion in the process. The Millennium forces observe the transformation in growing surprise and fear, leaving Zorin bewildered and enraged by the inexplicable change in her opponent. After quietly thanking Pip for his sacrifice, Seras charges into the enemy ranks, tearing through them with her bare hands. Before Zorin can comprehend what is happening, Seras tackles her to the ground, biting off the fingers on Zorin's left hand when the First Lieutenant tries to punch her off. As Seras declares that she has no intention of drinking Zorin's blood, the latter reaches up and grabs her face with her remaining hand, activating her illusion powers once again. The evil vampire's glee rapidly turns into confusion and shock when her mental assault is halted - Seras' mind is filled with fragmented memories and an image of Pip that prevent Zorin from going any deeper into her victim's head. Explanation is provided when Schrödinger appears in the mindscape; since Captain Bernadotte willingly offered his blood to Seras, he continues to exist within her, enabling him to protect the new Draculina from Zorin's trickery. The Warrant Officer goes on to provide a message from the Major that effectively condemns Zorin's incompetence; right now, Zorin is only alive because the Major and the Doctor are too wrapped up in "a new toy" to bother activating her transmitter. Commenting that Seras will finish her off very soon, Schrödinger bids Zorin "auf weidersehen" and disappears; not a second later, Seras seizes Zorin's head and slams it into a wall. Furiously asking how it feels "to have someone fuck with your head", the newly-awakened vampire proceeds to drag her foe's face along the wall at high speed, rapidly wearing it to nothing. As the Wild Geese look on in awe, Seras tosses Zorin's body to the ground, where it bursts into flames and dissolves into ash. With the last of the invaders destroyed, Seras turns to regard Pip's corpse one last time before turning to leave, saying that she intends to honor the Captain's wish to defeat Millennium. Realizing that Pip lives on within Seras, the remaining Wild Geese salute the Draculina, who smiles at them before leaping out the window and flying off towards London. ''Epilogue'' (post-credits scene) Atop the Deus Ex Machina, Schrödinger reports Zorin's death to the Major, ironically stating that she perished "like an insect". The Major laments his impetuous subordinate's failure to heed his warnings, but declares that it matters little in the end - everything is still proceeding as intended. With a sly smile on his face, Schrödinger calls the Major a horrible person for leading all of Millennium to their deaths. The Major welcomes the accusation, explaining that everything is about to come to an end even as a strange, angel-shaped light appears in the sky... Characters (In Order of Appearance) * Pip Bernadotte * Zorin Blitz * Seras Victoria * Schrödinger * The Major * Alucard (seen in images) * Walter C. Dornez (seen in image) * Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgate Hellsing (images only) * Alexander Anderson (image only) * Heinkel Wolfe (Crossfire only) * Enrico Maxwell (Crossfire only) * Captain (in extras) * Doctor (extras) * Yumie Takagi (Crossfire only) * Tubalcain Alhambra * Luke Valentine * Jan Valentine Major Events * Zorin Blitz and her Waffen-SS soldiers kill most of the Wild Geese, forcing Pip Bernadotte and his few survivors to take cover in the conference room. * Seras Victoria kills most of Zorin's forces and confronts Zorin Blitz herself. * The deaths of Seras' parents are revealed. * Zorin incapacitates Seras with an illusion and severely mutilates her. * Pip rescues Seras from Zorin, who retaliates by killing him. * Seras drinks Pip's blood at the latter's request, transforming herself into a true vampire. * Seras obliterates Zorin's reinforcements before killing Zorin herself. * With the Hellsing Manor safe, Seras heads for London to join the main battle. Trivia * This is the only OVA where Alucard has no lines or physical appearances (not counting his appearance in Seras' memories). * Both DVD covers foreshadow Seras' fully vampiric form: ** On the regular cover, the Harkonnen II's straps on Seras' left shoulder vaguely resemble the tendrils of shadow that emerge from her arm after she absorbs Pip's blood. ** On the special edition cover, Seras is visibly surrounded by a red and black aura, with Pip's pose making it seem like he is emerging from it. * Out of the entire OVA series, Hellsing: Ultimate VII has the least amount of characters (discounting the ones who only appear in Seras and Pip's memories and in the special features). Category:OVA Episodes